pcfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse
Mandy "Mouse" Madison is one of the main characters in Porkchop 'n Flatscreen and the comic relief of the show. Personality Mouse is an unpredictable character, although a prominent feature of her personality is her caring nature. Mostly she does things for comedic effect, like when she broke a taco with a large hammer, and drank it like a smoothie. Mouse is not, however, limited to that personality. In fact, she has two other personalities, each with their own forms. Mouse's second form is that of Moon Mouse. In this form she is cold, uncaring, and ruthless, and appears to have no compassion for anyone. Although she seem to have some attraction Halloway, as he too worships the moon. Mouse's third form is Sun Mouse. In this form her kindness and compassion prevail, and the form is seemingly entered when she is overcome with an emotion. As a display of sorrow she uses this form to burn the body of a mouse that her moon form had killed in Episode 3 . She also is selfless in this form as she saves Ayane by converting Ayane's scar to herself. Appearance Mouse has bronze skin, a voluptuous figure and her black afro-pigtails are in a style resembling Mickey Mouse's ears. In her normal form she wears an orange skirt, yellow shoes, a grey long-sleeve shirt with a pair of black suspenders, and white gloves. This also resembles Mickey Mouse. In her moon form she wears a revealing white shirt and skirt combination in red, white, green, and black. Her hair is braided (or dread-locked) and kept under a hat that resembles a red-masked parakeet. Her eyes in this form are completely black with white, moon-shaped pupils. In episode 10 her appearance changed, as she no longer wears the parakeet hat and no longer wears arm gauntlets, gold jewelry, or leg gauntlets. In her sun form she has only been seen as a black figure surrounded with fire. Her hair-puffs are especially on fire. Her eyes are the opposite of her moon eyes, and are completely white with yellow suns for pupils. By being in this form she also begins to crumble into ashes if she stays in it for too long. Trivia * Mouse's design is based on Mickey Mouse. * Mouse is afraid of mice * She likes gummy bears and the Krunky Punks * There is nothing Mouse dislikes * Mouse (so far) is the only character in PCFS to appear in every episode. * She sees the Krunky Punks as her 'new family'. * When Moon Mouse was killing everyone in episode 3 she released Bobby (who was chained up) just before killing him. The reason why she did that was unknown though it could be because she has a bit of honor. * In episode 10 it was revealed that she died when she was a baby but her life was saved by the sun and moon spirits that reside in her and her. * Mouse's real name is "Mandy Madison". * Mouse's age and birthday are unknown. * Mouse's birthplace is Chicago, Illinois, United States * Mouse's greatest strengths (and greatest weaknesses) are the sun and moon spirits that reside within her. * Mouse is most proud of her natural hair. * Mouse's favorite Scooby Doo character is Skooby Snax. * Mouse's favorite animal is Gummy Bearz. * Mouse's ideal mate is thought to be one of the members of the Krunky Punks. * She is easily amused * Part of the "Whole Milk Sisters" * The sun spirit inside Mouse is the deceased daughter of Agu, Morrigan's adoptive father. Category:Characters Category:Females